


Pillow Fight

by InsaneNerdGirl



Series: Philinda fluff to angst [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneNerdGirl/pseuds/InsaneNerdGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson and Melinda May have a pillow fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight

Phil Coulson laughed as he batted May in the head with his pillow. She stumbled back a bit, nearly tripping over one of the many pillows that were scattered across the floor.  
Phil gave chase, a bit surprised that he’d managed to unbalance her.

"I’ve found your weakness", he grinned, ducking as she swung her own pillow wildly, trying to get him back. "I never would have thought that the great Melinda May’s fatal weakness would be feather pil-oomph!"  
His sentence was cut short when May ducked under his over-confident swing, her apparent imbalance giving way to speed and grace, and slammed him in the face with her own pillow. With a grin she tackled him to the ground and he fell over, landing in a pile of pillows.  
Her hair fell forward as she stared down at him, a mischievous look dancing in her eyes as her lips quirked slightly.  
"You were saying?" she asked, eyebrows arched.  
He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. “I was saying I’m a huge idiot who probably shouldn’t underestimate you, even in a pillow fight”.  
She laughed lightly and fell beside him into the pillows. Reaching over, he stroked her bare arm gently as she moved closer to him.

This was good. This felt good. It had been a long time since he’d seen May this happy and carefree. But ever since he’d “recovered” from his madness brought on by the GH-325 serum, she had started to become the person he had met and fallen for all those years ago at the Academy.

————————————————————————————————

Melinda fought back the tears as she looked at Phil. It wasn’t fair. None of this should have happened.  
She turned away, unable to look at the viewscreen anymore. Three weeks ago Coulson had finally snapped, the symbols dancing behind his eyes having driven him completely mad. She had done everything she could for him, but nothing had helped.  
Now she was resigned to watching as he babbled to himself inanely and tumbled around the cushioned room she had made for him in their little cabin in the Outback.  
It had been a long time since he had had a lucid moment and every day a little bit more of her heart shattered.  
She leaned her head down on her arms and let the tears silently fall as guilty thoughts and ponderings tormented her.   
Why hadn’t she been there on the hellicarrier?   
She should have been there. If she had been there he wouldn’t have died. She could have taken Loki’s scepter through her own dead heart. Phil was the only life left in it anyway!   
If she hadn’t retired from the field Phil never would have found himself facing a vengeful god alone.   
"Melinda!" she heard him call out and her heart leaped within her chest. Lifting her head she once again looked in at the viewcreen and her heart broke. He was sitting dejectedly on the floor now, staring down at his folded hands. "I’m sorry, Melinda…" he said, not looking up. "I only wanted to help you. I only wanted to be there for you. I didn’t mean…" he paused and she couldn’t hear the rest of his mumbled sentence.

She stood up. She  _had_  to go to him! She couldn’t let him sit there alone for a moment longer!  
But when she opened the door to his room he let out a scream and scurried to the opposite corner, trembling violently.  
"Phil," she whispered. "I’m not here to hurt you."  
"Please…" he begged in a hushed whisper. "Please just finish it this time. This time when you kill me, don’t let them bring me back!"  
"Phil." her voice cracked on his name as the tears streamed down her own cheeks, but her voice only caused him to try to move farther into the opposite corner.

"I’m sorry, Phil." she whispered as she made a decision. She couldn’t look him in the eyes as she pulled out her gun, couldn’t bear to see the terror that she would never be able to disassociate with this moment.  
But she knew what it was he wanted. She knew what it was he needed.

And that night, Melinda May’s heart died within her. She returned to her SHIELD team, but all the warmth had left her eyes.  
Melinda May was gone, she had died from the same bullet that had ended Phil Coulson’s life and all that was left was an empty shell.


End file.
